


Avengers Text Fic

by genewilderkinnie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Multi, Original Character(s), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: All the Avengers and their kids are in a GC. Basically cRaCkHeAd bs ensues
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Stephen Strange, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	1. Peter No-

**Author's Note:**

> Any OCs in this story belong to me.

_3:15 pm_

Spidey: should we add our families?

PrincessOfAsgard: absolutely not.

UlyssesSGrant: hell no-

StrangeTingz: You've completely lost your mind, Pete.

JoeBro: ^

Spidey: imma add them anyway-

BuckyKinnie: Peter NO- 

**Spidey added Hawkeye, AmericasAss, StarLord and 11 others**

PrincessOfAsgard: I-

UlyssesSGrant: well damn- 🤧

BuckyKinnie: i-

BuckyKinnie: @Spidey, I'm currently at your door rn, so we can fight

StrangeTingz: Peter, did you not hear us say don't add them? Except Loki, Quill and Aunt Nat, y'all good :)

Hawkeye: I-

StarLord: 😌👏🏼

RussianSpy: ❤

ItsLokiBitch: thank you, Miss Strange :)

ItsLokiBitch: I must say, dear niece, your friend @StrangeTingz has taste :)

PrincessOfAsgard: as she should ✨👏🏼

JoeBro: yknow our parents can see right?

BuckyKinnie: I almost said something outta line-

BuckyKinnie: don't you think we know that? We're not dumb, Joseph 🙄

Thunderbolt: I must say, dear daughter, why do you not want us here? :(

Spidey: uhhh

TonyStank: yeah, why?

BuckyKinnie: not his user name 😂

PrincessOfAsgard: who did that? 😂😂

Hawkeye: it was Natasha 😂😂

StephenStrange: 😂😂

ItsLokiBitch:🤣🤣🤣

AmericasAss: please someone change it-

ScientistBoi: I can't 😂

JoeBro: I will, pops 😂

**JoeBro changed TonyStank's name to Iron Bitch#1**

Iron Bitch#1: This is alright; who's complaining?

RussianSpy: we are :(

PrincessOfAsgard: where did Ulysses go?

UlyssesSGrant: I'm watching Seinfeld in my room.

PrincessOfAsgard: already headed your way-


	2. Usernames!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's username!! + the reason I've chose it :))

**@Spidey:** Peter Parker 

Peter is Spiderman, so I gave him this one. It suits him 😂

 **@PrincessOfAsgard:** Royal Odinson

Royal is the daughter of Bruce Banner and Thor and she's Loki's niece. She's like her uncle and has pyrotechnic skills. She basically is the heir to the Asgardian throne and can pick up Mjölnir. She's an OC.

 **@BuckyKinnie:** Katherine "Kate" Wilson

Kate is Sam and Bucky's daughter and the only biracial kid in her family. Her cousins will defend her if someone says a racist remark to her. She's like Bucky, impatient and stubborn. She's an OC.

 **@Hawkeye:** Clint Barton

Clint is known as Hawkeye and it suits him ✨

 **@JoeBro:** Joseph "Joe" Rogers-Stark

Joseph (or Joe as he is called by family and friends) is Steve and Tony's son and Ulysses' younger brother. He's in Peter's grade and attends Midtown.

 **@UlyssesSGrant:** Ulysses Rogers-Stark 

Ulysses is the oldest of the Rogers-Stark boys. He was basically named for him, so I thought the name was funny. He's an OC.

 **@StephenStrange:** Stephen is himself lmao.

 **@Thunderbolt:** Thor

The Thunder God. That's it.

 **@StrangeTingz:** Virginia "Ginny" Strange

Ginny is Clint and Stephen's daughter who is just like Stephen. She's very talented with a bow and arrow like Clint. She is an OC.

I'd do the others if I had time. But it'll be obvious of who's who in later chapters.


	3. Kids acting dumb-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royal and Ulysses aka the kids with ✨mental✨ issues

PrincessOfAsgard: who's playing Fall Out Boy in their room?

Spidey: huh-

UlyssesSGrant: me why?

PrincessOfAsgard: Twin Skeleton's is playing and I love that song-

UlyssesSGrant: oop 

BuckyKinnie: YES ROYAL SING BB PLS

StrangeTingz: 👏🏼👏🏼👏🏼

JoeBro: ^

Spidey: why 😿

BuckyKinnie: man fuck u pete 🙄

TonyStank: *gasps*

PrincessOfAsgard: y'all don't change his name 😂

TonyStank: why are you all texting during school?

BuckyKinnie: pls my teacher too busy fucking the principal to give a damn 😂

Spidey: why would you say this

JoeBro: YUP OFFICER THIS IS HER @BuckyKinnie

_Sorry this chapter is short._


End file.
